Legacy of Power: Drawn to the Fire
at | next = Legacy of Power: Deep Trouble| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Notes Unlike other zones the lava will kill you instantly Steps # Zone in to at #* You will get Dominion of Ro uncurable elemental, that every 20 seconds has a chance to apply Burning Mana which is curable, or cleared by killing mobs. and which turns "cost" of casting spells, combat arts, and Ascension abilities from mana to health. (percentage based, so it will be a noticeable health drain) # Kill the construct of flames to spawn Cindrax and kill him. #* Pull Cindrax into one of the side passages and have your back to a wall. he does a frontal pull/knock forward. #** "Cindrax pulls, throwing everyone in front back behind him!" #** "Cindrax pushes, throwing everyone in front of him forward!" #** Control your glide to land on the paths, not in the lava. #** PULLING HIM TO THE CORRIDORS TO THE EAST AND WEST SHOULD HELP IN AVOIDING THE LAVA #* Immune to damage while a solitude gargoyle is up Kill each one as it spawns and then back to Cindrax. #* They spawn roughly every 25%. #** "A solitude gargoyle begins to animate!" on spawn #** "Cindrax's Obsidian Shell breaks apart!" # Attempt to use a door at the end of either east or west passages. # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 2. #* going through fires will stun for a short time and damage you. #* You can loot some Magmucus from non agro a Magma Slug. # Kill The Molten Behemoth at the end of the tunnel #* Joust when it emotes "The Molten Behemoth begins expelling molten rocks! Get back!" Getting hit causes knockdown/stun (uncureable, lasts several seconds). After that aoe he also drops molten stones that can be moved like house items into the brazier. (unsure if needed in solo) # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 3. #* You can loot an Obsidian Sun Disc (no-zone clicky with 10 second immunity to heat and interrupt from moving while in Heroic version of zone, can't damage mobs) from the corpse of a Scroched Fiend. # Kill all scorced fiend in the room at the end of the tunnel to spawn Balzeru then kill him. #* He is immune to damage while summoning fiends. #* He summons 2 adds each time, remember where they came from and click on the brazier of the one you kill last. # Get on the central plaform and ask the Operator of Fire to go down to level 4. # Go through the fires to the end of the tunnel #* use Obsidian Sun Disc before you run through the fire in tunne. They are a heavy DoT while in the fire down here but you are be able to run through without it. # kill Verlixa #* Note: Before you pull "notice" the 5! brazier in the room. from you come in on left, right, center, end and ceilingthumb|right|the 5 brazier in Verlixa room #* When she scripts, watch and memorize where and in what order the illusions go (2 at 75%, 3 at 50% and 4 at 25%). Click the braziers in order and kill the add in between each click then click the portal where the next one went. Once all adds are done, use the portal and "return". #*There is a onscreen message which comes up for each illusion and tells you which brazier it used. # Get on the central platform and ask the operator to take you to level 5. # Kill the golems until Galermos spawns at . #* Kill him to receive Pyrestone Rune. #* Galermos gets a buff from summoning which says it gives him 15% reduction in damage for each increment. # Take the portal at to the Coliseum of Valor. # Zone in to at . # Kill the first room. # Head left/west and clear 3 rooms off the central chamber, including the Shards of Obsidian. #* Step onto the platform the where the Shards of Obsidian stood. When done the platform gets an orange circle. #* After all 3 are done a braizer in the central chamber is raised. # Go to the east chamber and repeat. # Jiva spawns at on the center platform. Kill him. #* at 75% the platform sinks into the laval and Jiva gets a stoneskin. #* 5 times will get emote about "memory seared into your mind" and red ghost gargoyle will appear in a raised platform around the lava. #* Stand IN the red ghost gargoyle to do damage to Jiva. #* When one gargolye, another one will spawn. # Go west and touch the now lit brazier to get teleported. # Kill the Shard of Obsidian in the left alcove of the hallway. Continue along the hall. # Kill Estryxia. #* the Phoenix has to die 4 times. Fire-wall will NOT hurt you. You can just raw damage this enemy if you have a healing merc or potions. Just avoid the other adds around the room. # Use the door on the side to teleport to the next location. # Kill the Shard of Obsidian in the east alcove of the hallway. # Flame Tornados will spawn in the hallway, run into them and kill the efreeti baron of flames that spawn. #* One will drop efreeti sunlord pendant # When all are dead, open the door at the end of the hallway. # Kill So'Valiz #* when he says "Let us play a little game, shall we." you must match the claws of the North and South tower #** "The NORTHERN claws must match the SOUTHERN claws!" - Make the 'in' claws on the North match those on the south. #** "The SOUTHERN claws must match the NORTHERN claws!" - Make the 'in' claws on the South match those on the north. #* at 80% health 1 claw needs to be moved, at 50% 2 claws need to be moved, and at 20% 3 need be moved. You have less then 30 seconds and if you fail, it's instant death. Also, it is an exact copy but not a mirror. So if the eastern-most claw is flipped in on the template, the eastern-most claw needs to be flipped in on the copy, etc. #* don't think of a mirror when you do more of a copy .. for example on the north claws the one close to the center is switched to towards the center then you need to switch on the south tower the one that is opposite of the center #* (for the math nerds, it is translation, not reflection) #* There are 10 claws around each pillar, so facing West if the circles were clocks the claws are at 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 with no claw at 12 and 6. # Use the door on the side to teleport to the center. # kill Xuzl ##at 90% he becomes damage immune and starts to spawn small imps. With enough initial dps, he dies in seconds bypassing the script. ##the small things in the center can knock you up to the flame pentagram on top, kill the Shard of Obsidian on top there, but watch your step allways try to stand on a crossing of 2 lines of the pentagram so you don't fall down one once Shard of Obsidian is dead. ##once all 5 Shard of Obsidian are dead and all 5 swords fell down, fall down as well. ##Each flaming sword gives him 10% damage reduction, click each flaming sword once to reduce that. hit him with the biggest hits when all 5 swords are not on fire. the swords will catch fire again after like 20seconds, after you clicked that one. rinse and repeat clicking dpsing till he is dead # use the portal to the next area Corridor of the Eight # kill the 8 royal guard of Ro in the 8 outer alcoves. After each, click on the circle in the alcove. #use the teleporter in west at # Speak to #speak to him again and he turns into epic x4 you need to dps him down to about 90%. The jump across from the outer to the inner is almost impossible, you have to jump from the very edge to make it. #*the platform around the center will kill you if you stand there to long #*the center of the platform will kill you as well #*the sun rays of the sun protect you, but will fall down after like 30 seconds. there is a warning before as well, but you can jump off early #*only 1 group member can stand on 1 sun ray (in case you duo it) # Eventually will disappear and the Avatar of the Sun appear. #* This updates the quest. #*the "sun rays" are still active like #*You have 380 seconds to kill him. If you fail to kill him, you die. You can leave instead if you wish. # Speak to in the Coliseum of Valor Rewards *At least *Symbol of Flame *Icon of Sun *Greater Pyrestone Rune - Allows access to the "Solusek Ro's Tower" zones for entire account. *